


Twenty-Eight Postcards from Daisy (And One from Coulson)

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Letters, Post-Framework, Pre-Framework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: (This is pretty self-explanatory.)





	Twenty-Eight Postcards from Daisy (And One from Coulson)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shortitude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortitude/gifts).



> Written for shortitude's birthday - sorry I'm late! :) Hope you like it!

#1  
MOTIF: flowers  
POSTMARK: illegible  
TEXT: HAPPY BIRTHDAY / AGENT COULSON / Hope you have a great day! / See you around / Skye

#2  
MOTIF: single flower  
POSTMARK: none  
TEXT: COULSON - / GET WELL SOON / WE NEED YOU / xoxo SKYE.

#3  
MOTIF: grey cat with Santa Claus hat (glittery red)  
POSTMARK: none  
TEXT: I don‘t usually do this but this / year I figured I could just as well. / Merry Christmas, Coulson, / and Happy New Year :) / Skye

#4  
MOTIF: motivational poster w/ woman flexing arm, "WE CAN DO IT!"  
POSTMARK: censored by S.H.I.E.L.D.  
TEXT: Coulson - / I know everything sucks right now, but / we need you around. Stuff isn‘t / the same without you. / Come back soon / S.

#5  
MOTIF: flower bouquet  
POSTMARK: illegible  
TEXT: I know you think everybody forgot. / Sorry about that. Things have been really / tough lately (for you too, I know). / Still, happy birthday, Coulson. / Glad you‘re around. / Skye

#6  
MOTIF: vintage photograph of an unidentifiable valley  
POSTMARK: [CENSORED BY S.H.I.E.L.D.]  
TEXT: Coulson, / I have no idea if you‘re gonna get / this, but I just wanted to say / Thank You for bringing me to [CENSORED]. You / didn‘t have to do that. Maybe / one day we‘ll actually have / time for dinner :) / S.

#7  
MOTIF: teddy bear with rose  
POSTMARK: none  
TEXT: Jemma talked me into writing Valentine‘s Day cards, so / here we are. Wishing you a happy V-Day / seems weird somehow, I don‘t know - / have a great day though! / xoxo / Daisy

#8  
MOTIF: simple drawing of a flower in pencil  
POSTMARK: none  
TEXT: Just slipping this under your door. / Thank you so much for the cupcake. / I don‘t usually like celebrating my / birthday, and I‘m glad there was no / surprise party (Jemma loves those). I don‘t know, / I guess I‘m just glad someone still / remembered. Thanks. Daisy

#9  
MOTIF: none [half of a list of drinks]  
POSTMARK: none  
TEXT: COME ON COULSON IT‘S NO FUN / WITHOUT YOU. EVERYBODY‘S DRUNK ALREADY / AND THE MUSIC SUCKS. / CONSIDER THIS A CRY FOR HELP ;) / - DAISY

#10  
MOTIF: dandelion  
POSTMARK: none  
TEXT: Sorry about last night. Didn‘t mean to / fall asleep on you. Hope you / weren‘t too uncomfortable. / Wake me up in case it / happens again :) / D.

#11  
MOTIF: christmas tree with ornaments  
POSTMARK: none  
TEXT: Phil, / Merry Christmas and a / Happy New Year! / Let‘s hope for a good one. / Take care / Daisy

#12  
MOTIF: Café du Monde, New Orleans  
POSTMARK: Uptown Station, New Orleans, LA  
TEXT: Phil, / Sorry I didn‘t say goodbye. / I need some space to / think about stuff. / Don‘t worry about me. / Also, take care of yourself. / D.

#13  
MOTIF: Waterfront Park, Charleston  
POSTMARK: Saint Andrews, Charleston, SC  
TEXT: Definitely didn‘t expect to catch / a glimpse of you and Mack / when I went to get coffee / today. Don‘t think you saw / me. Please don‘t come after me, / Phil, or they‘ll be after you / too. Take care / D.

#14  
MOTIF: Flatiron Building, New York City  
POSTMARK: Madison Square Station, New York City, NY  
TEXT: Didn‘t know you had a grave. / Really glad you‘re not in it. / D.

#15  
MOTIF: Algonquin Provincial Park, Ontario, Canada  
POSTMARK: Fisher Street, North Bay, ON, Canada  
TEXT: You're still around, right? [not signed]

#16  
MOTIF: Soo Locks, Saint Marys River, Sault Sainte Marie, Ontario, Canada  
POSTMARK: Queen Street E, Sault Ste. Marie, ON, Canada  
TEXT: What‘s with the stubble?? :) / Looks good on you though. / Take care / D.

#17  
MOTIF: Granada Theatre, Emporia, Kansas  
POSTMARK: Merchant Street, Emporia, KS  
TEXT: That was a really close call today. / Watch out, Phil, or they‘ll / get you too. Take care, / you didn‘t look like you‘re / getting much sleep. Please / stop looking for me, it‘s / getting dangerous. / D.

#18  
MOTIF: Georgia O‘Keefe Museum, Santa Fé, New Mexico  
POSTMARK: North Guadalupe Street, Santa Fé, NM  
TEXT: Please get some sleep. / I‘m worried. / D.

#19  
MOTIF: Wulfenite crystal from Ahumada mine, Los Lamentos, Chihuahua, Mexico  
POSTMARK: Calle Libertad, Chihuahua, Chih., Mexico  
TEXT: Phil, I need you to be more / careful. Also take care / not everybody who looks like your / friend is actually your friend. / Just saying. Don‘t get burned. / D. 

#20  
MOTIF: Presidencia Municipal, Jiménez, Chihuahua, Mexico  
POSTMARK: illegible  
TEXT: smudged; […] careful / […] almost […] / Friday […] / D.

#21  
MOTIF: flower bouquet  
POSTMARK: South Broadway, Geneva, Ohio  
TEXT: Happy Birthday, Coulson. / Sorry I‘m not around. / See you again next week. / Please tell Elena I‘ll be there. / Daisy

#22  
MOTIF: none [back of a pizza coupon]  
POSTMARK: none  
TEXT: Thanks for helping me out yesterday. / I‘m really glad you‘re back. [not signed]

#23  
MOTIF: single flower  
POSTMARK: none  
TEXT: Just slipping this under your / door. Have you eaten at all? / If not, meet me in the kitchen / (ravioli). Seriously. / D.

#24  
MOTIF: none [back of a cinema ticket]  
POSTMARK: none  
TEXT: See you there xoxo

#25  
MOTIF: 1962 Chevrolet Corvette, red  
POSTMARK: none  
TEXT: 9 pm [not signed]

#26  
MOTIF: Yves Klein, _Victory of Samothrace_  
POSTMARK: smudged [Cleveland, Ohio]  
TEXT: YOU LEFT YOUR GLASSES :)

#27  
MOTIF: dandelion  
POSTMARK: none  
TEXT: Coulson / I need holidays / Non-negotiable / Seriously [not signed]

#28  
MOTIF: Hotel Iberia, San Juan, Puerto Rico  
POSTMARK: none  
TEXT: I MISS YOU [not signed]

#1  
MOTIF: Hotel Iberia, San Juan, Puerto Rico  
POSTMARK: none  
TEXT: You could always come next door :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading :)


End file.
